Power of the king
by JupiterGodess
Summary: My take on a more detailed point of view of Lelouch, when he met C.C. for the first time and his life changed forever.


**Power of the king**

Reality seemed to shift. Lelouch's heart galloped wildly as he stared into the mouths of the rifles that were aimed at him.

The others were already gone. Suzaku, shot by his own superior. The strange, green-haired girl, who had intercepted a bullet aimed at him, hit right in the midst of her forehead. Was it really his own turn now?

,Am I going to meet my end here too?' At the hands of Britannian soldiers no less, who were willing to kill an innocent compatriot, a harmless student – simply fort he pleasure of it. ,Without being able to do anything… so quickly… Nunnally!'

An image of his beloved younger sister appeared in front of his eyes. Ever since the day their mother died, Nunnally couldn't walk or see. She was such a fragile creature, that everything in Lelouch screamed to protect her. She, who had been with him from the beginning, the only one who had stayed. The only one he considered true family.

And now, everything was over? Without fullfilling his promise to Suzaku of destroying the Britannian Empire? Without creating a place for Nunally where she could live happily and without sorrows?

No. It couldn't. It just wasn't fair.

And was the last thing of Earth he witnessed truly proof of how rotten the Britannians were? Why he hated them? No. No, and again no. This was certainly not the last thing he wanted to see. And although Lelouch never had thought much about his own death, this was absolutely not how he wanted it to happen.

He had no idea that his life had changed the moment he had decided to challenge an aristocrat to a game of chess, betting money in the process.

A firm hand grabbed his wrist. And Lelouch felt as if his spirit was pulled out of his body, into a black void with throngs of blue light.

„You don't want it to end here, do you?", a strangel echoing, female voice asked him.

Reality started to shift rapidly. Lelouch was so shocked by the experience, that his mind seemed to have gained the consistence of honey. All he could think was ,What the…?'

It appears that you have a reason to live", the voice went on.

That was when it suddenly seemed familiar to Lelouch. He had only heard her shout one short sentence, but… ,Is it that girl? No way…' It couldn't be her, right? He had seen her being shot point blank with his own eyes. But the voice… it did sound like hers.

„If you have power, will you be able to live?", she asked. „This is a contract. I'll grant you power, but in return I want you to grant one of my wishes. If you agree to the contract, you will live as a human, but differ from other humans. A different destiny, a different time, a different life…"

Images surged through Lelouch. Images he didn't understand. All he could do was to listen to the voice as he floated, weightless, removed from reality.

„The power of the king will isolate you", she explained. „If you are prepared for that…"

Another image. A voice Lelouch knew all too well – and hated from the bottom of his heart.

„The union of Ragnarök. Has the legend begun yet again?!"

A row of people appeared in front of his eyes, standing in a place he couldn't clearly see and didn't recognise, their backs to him. But he would have recognised the owner of the voice anywhere and anytime.

His father.

That voice, that scene, made something in Lelouch snap. His desicion was so clear as if he had had tons of time to think about it. If he was honest, the question didn't present itself in the first place. The black-haired youth had no idea what this power of the king exactly was. But he knew one thing: He would be damned if he didn't take this once-in-a-lifetime chance. For years, he had wrecekd his mind how to attack Britannia. However, what could a mere boy do? Especially without an army? He simply lacked at everything: Men, money, and influence. Not even when he had gone from boy to youth had found a solution. Lelouch had never shown anyone, but he had been despairing over it. He and Nunally were still very young, but he couldn't bear the thougth of never achieving his goal before growing old and die. Not only that. While bearing that despair, he had lived a life of lies for many long years. Now, however…

The words came out of their own. „Fine then. I'll bind that contract!"

The world changed irreversibly. Two gears clicking into each other. It was a feeling Lelouch had never experienced before, one he couldn't even begin to describe. Yet, one thing he recognised.

Power.

It surged through him, accumulated in his left eye. It throbbed and pulsed, causing Lelouch to clutch a hand over it. But already his body grew accustomed to this new power, the trobbing lessening. And for the first time, he felt truly and absolutely powerful.

Slowly, he stood. There was a group of soldiers he needed to take care of. And the most sweet thing about it was that, together with the power itself, all knowledge about it had been embued into him. He was more than ready to do this. Truly… only those should kill who are prepared to kill.

He was going to do this for Suzaku.

And especially for Nunally. He was finally going to build the peaceful world his little sister had always wished for. No matter the cost. Even if he had to give his soul for it, or parts thereof. Even if his hands were going to be stained with blood. He was going to do what he had to do.

„I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you to die!"


End file.
